1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to accessing transaction documents, and, in particular, to accessing receipts for retail transactions.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When a customer purchases items at a retail store, a point of sale (POS) system typically scans the Universal Product Code (UPC) or other barcode of the items and generates a receipt, typically a paper receipt. The customer may have to save the receipt and provide it to the retailer or manufacturer in order to return the item or have an item under warranty repaired. Further, an original receipt or a gift receipt may be required to return an item received as a gift. However, storing numerous paper receipts may be overwhelming, and typically leads to receipts becoming lost, and items becoming un-returnable.